Suffocation
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Zack puts some thought into the events concerning the other 1st class SOLDIER operatives before he decides to sacrifice himself to let Cloud have a chance to live. Follows the events taken place in Crisis Core, with slight changes.


**Disclaimer:** I dont own FFVII

**Author's notes:** I absolutely am fascinated by Zack. Then again who isn't? I was captivated by him before Crisis Core, due to the snippets Advent Children and FFVII allowed you to see. I adore his sunny disposition. This, inevitably, is another sad fic, I apologize for it and hope you enjoy it none the less. Sorry for any OOCness, and inconsistancy.

_**Suffocation**_

Zack sighed heavily as he looked at the blond resting on the musky bed in the Shinra Manor. What the hell was going on? This unfortunate turn of events was making him slowly break down. What was he suppose to do now? The company considered him a dead man, and he certaintly wasn't going to give up without a fight. He wanted nothing more than his freedom, and to protect Cloud.

He just didn't understand why the scientists were allowed to perform experiments on human beings. No wonder Genesis was so vengeful, before he never could relate to the redhead but now...he understood completely. He felt...trapped. He couldn't stay here though. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the note from Aerith, his lips curling into a smile. She really was something else, truly one of a kind.

"She's afraid of the sky, Cloud." he said running his fingers through his friends blond hair. "How silly is that?"

Looking at the blond a little longer he sighed yet again, and grabbed the teen into his arms, standing up. "We're getting out of here buddy, we have to."

--------------------------

Finding a safe spot to rest for a few hours, Zack frowned. Listening for any slight sound ready to defend and protect the invalid trooper. Sleep wasn't easy for him to find, especially with having to be on guard at all times. Not only that but Sephiroth's crazed expression seemed to be stuck in his mind. Never in a million years would he imagine the man to be capable of something so cruel. He was an experiment also, isn't that what Genesis had been saying? The whole ordeal with Jenova's cells. Sephiroth being bred for perfection.

Was that all ShinRa was doing? Producing monsters and super SOLDIERS? Angeal said never to forget his honor, but where was the honor in being a SOLDIER? The title rang hollow. It held no meaning anymore. His dreams were slowly crumbling. Glancing at his friend he smiled. Well, if he could protect Cloud...perhaps he could be a hero still. That's all that really mattered. He also wanted to see Aerith again, to fix her flower wagon and help her overcome her fear of the sky. Would he be risking his freedom if he went to see her? After all the Turks were keeping her under survillence. He could fight off the grunts and infantrymen...but with the Turks in the picture...he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Looking up at the sky, he trembled slightly. "What do I do Angeal?" he asked "What would you do?"

Feeling his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his pocket and opened it up, reading an email Kunsel had sent him. Informing him that an entire battallion of infantrymen were being sent after him and Cloud. The corner of his lips curled up into a smirk. "Am I really that much of a threat?" he wondered aloud turning to his companion he raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can always..."he trailed off hearing rustling. Tensing, his eyes narrowed crouching infront of his subordinate. His hand gripped the handle of the buster sword bringing it into a defensive manner. His eyes widened at the sight of Cissnei, promptly narrowing afterward.

"Zack," she said softly "are you the fugitive research sample?" her eyes falled to Cloud, "is he.."

"NO, you see nothing." he spat. "Go on, act like you saw nothing."

"He doesn't look good." Cissnei murmured trying to step closer to the teen, only to be blocked by the ex SOLDIER. She looked at him, concerned. "What did they do to you?" she asked.

"This, and that." zack said "PLEASE." he begged "Just leave us alone. I know I can out run the army, but not the Turks."

The young woman looked at him and pulled out her phone, holding up a hand to silence Zack when he started sputtering. "Tseng, I lost the target." she said, listening to her boss for a few minutes before closing her phone and put it back into her pocket. She held out keys. "Take it, if you think you can trust me, and get out of here." she said softly "Be careful Zack." walking away from the raven haired man, she sighed heavily. Leaving quieter than she had came.

Zack looked at the keys in his hand, and grabbed ahold of cloud, throwing him over his shoulder. "It pays to have a Turk as a friend." he blinked when he saw the bike. smiling warmly. "She was going to let us go all along" he informed.

Putting his bestfriend into the passenger buggy, he got onto the bike starting it and took off. Going as far as he possibly could.

----------------------------

They had been sighted. He knew it, he could feel it. The overwhelming sense of suffocation was consuming him. He had no choice, he was cornered. The helicopters were searching the area as he got off the back of the truck with Cloud. He hid the blond from view then stepped into view. Facing the outrageous amount of infantrymen. "Wow, all this for me?" a smirk curled on his lips as he heard guns being cocked. "Boy oh boy, the prince of freedom sure is steep now a days." bringing the bustersword into view he held it to his face, much like his mentor use to do. Before diving into the mass numbers of those men.

----------------------------------------

Panting heavily, and worn down. He glared at the remaining infantrymen. Fighting them off until he was shot in the head and chest. Letting out a slight scream, he heard more gunshots, and felt those bullets biting into his body. His memories flashed before his eyes. The times he shared with those precious to him. The ones he held dear. he gasped as he looked up at the sky. Cloud dragged himself over to Zack, looking down at his fallen friend. Reaching up, zack pulled him close.

"You're my..." he gasped.

Cloud sat back up, the elder mans blood on the side of his face. "I'm your?" he prompted.

"Living legacy.."zack finished "My dreams, my hopes, my pride and honor... they're all yours now. All I need you to do is..live....for the both of us."

"Your living legacy?" Cloud questioned watching as Zack grabbed ahold of the handle of the buster sword, handing it to him

"Yes...take it Cloud. You deserve it.. you need to live..."

Zack's eyes closed, a smile curling on his lips as he went lax. Oblivious to Cloud's scream of agony, and despair.

Instead when he opened his eyes again all he saw was a brillantly bright sky, and the hand of his mentor reaching out to him, clasping his hand tightly. He finally was free. Free from the clunches of ShinRa...and never before had freedom felt completely liberating. "Hey Angeal, would you say I've accomplished my dream?"

A smile was on the elder 1st classes face. "I'd say so pup."

--------------------

A/n: Okay so...-cringes- it was like the end of crisis core completely. I plan to write another Zack and Sephiroth, possibly a Zack and Aerith fic. The latest pairing that caught my eye is of course Zack with either Angeal or Genesis. So i'll probably try that to. Expect smut. Did I mention I completely LOVE reviews?


End file.
